


Two Left Feet

by Cat (ActualBuckyBarnes)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, One-Shots, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Truth or Dare, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualBuckyBarnes/pseuds/Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one-shots, different genres. Includes lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phan Versus Troyler

Dan walked into Phil's room, ready to start filming.

"So, Phan versus Troyler, what could go wrong?" Dan smirked sitting on Phil's bed. Tyler and Troye soon followed.

"The Internet could collapse," Tyler said, causing Troye to mockingly scream in fear.

"No," Troye gasped melodramatically, "Not that! Anything but that!"

"Calm down, let's begin." Phil rolled his eyes. Troye and Tyler sat down and they turned the camera on.

"Truth or Dare 6 is upon us." Dan said, "And, in honor of Tyler and Troye being in London at the same time, we're doing the ever-requested Phan versus Troyler video!"

"Should we do cat whiskers or nah?" Troye asked.

"Why not?" Phil said, grabbing a nearby Sharpie. A jump-cut later and all four had cat whiskers.

"I feel like we're breaking tradition," Dan complained. Phil just laughed a bit.

.o0o.

"TRUTH." Dan said, looking down at his phone, "Do you parents know about your ships?"

"Oh god-" Troye rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, "You guys know this, but my dad is _the_ Troyler shipper." Followed by the infamous Tweet.

"Our parents have been on the Internet, they know about Phan." Dan said. Phil burst into laughter at that.

"Remember when they found that edit that looked so real they actually called us and asked when we were getting engaged?" Phil said through his giggles. Dan nodded.

.o0o.

"DARE." Dan read, "Dan, play gay chicken with Phil."

"Again?!" Phil groaned, while Tyler and Troye were in the background, chanting 'Gay Chicken' over and over.

What their neighbors thought, I have no idea.

Anyway, Dan was sitting down and Phil touched his knee, gently and slowly moving his hand towards Dan's crotch.

He made it like three inches before Dan said, "Nope! I'm out! You win!"

.o0o.

"TRUTH." Dan smirked, "Is Troyler real?" Tyler squirmed a bit, deciding whether to announce it or to break millions of hearts.

"Nope," Troye answered, "Next question!"

.o0o.

"DARE." Dan said, "Troyler. Kiss. Now."

Tyler and Troye kissed, just a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, we can do better than that!" Dan said incredulously, bringing his face closer to Phil's and kissing him.

"You forgot the tongue." Troye said, full-on making out with Tyler on camera.

"This video is going to get flagged." Dan laughed, "SO... surprise, I guess!"

"This is like the opposite of clickbait." Phil commented. Dan laughed and they clicked the camera off.

.o0o.

The next day, Twitter, Instagram, _and_ Tumblr crashed.

"Shit," Dan breathed at the screen. Tyler and Troye had decided to stay and watch the fallout, which was huge. Their actual coming out videos would be uploaded sometime in the next few days, depending on when YouTube would start working normally again.


	2. You Noticed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda dark, so if you're sensitive to self-harm and suicidal thoughts please skip this one. I swear it turns super fluffy at the end.

Phil Lester noticed Dan.

Let me repeat- Phil AmazingPhil Lester had noticed _Dan Howell_.

Dan was sure it was a dream.

He would Skype with him in a few minutes.

He could barely breathe. When the call button rang, Dan jumped and clicked on the notification.

"Hey," Phil said, sounding... nervous?

"Hey," Dan said back, smiling. They talked for a long time, about their favorite bands (Muse, Fall Out Boy, Imagine Dragons), their favorite foods, their favorite everything. They talked about their friends (not that Dan had many), their YouTube channels- or, rather, Phil's. Dan didn't have one, he was much too camera-shy.

.o0o.

Dan didn't tell him, but Phil had saved his life. His past was behind him- sure, he had relapses, but he was happy now. Content. He lived with his idol, his best friend, his boyfriend. Phil was pansexual and Dan didn't like to define himself, and they'd fallen in love. It was wonderful.

Until it wasn't.

Phil wouldn't ever make Dan take things farther than he wanted to- but Dan knew Phil wanted to do things that he didn't. Phil wanted to cuddle in the morning and see Dan's body without clothes, and Dan did too. But he couldn't.

Years of self-harm and one suicide attempt had left his body marred and ugly. He couldn't wear t-shirts without loads of make-up and even then he was terrified of it rubbing off, so he only really did that during videos. He wouldn't relapse, he knew he would never start again, but he still hated himself.

"Dan!" Phil sang, waltzing into Dan's room in the morning.

_Oh no._

"Dan, honey," Phil said, slowing down. Dan burrowed under the blankets, desperately concealing himself from his boyfriend. It was ridiculous, but he had scars on his wrists and his thighs and his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked, moving towards Dan's bed.

"Yeah," Dan said. _Just self-conscious. Like usual._ That part he didn't say.

"Okay," Phil said, kissing Dan's forehead. Then he ripped the covers off of Dan's body with a loud, "We're going to Lou's par- to- today..." He took in Dan's form, a t-shirt and boxers. Littered with scars.

"Dan," Phil gasped, moving back a little. Dan felt tears build up behind his eyes.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" Phil asked, moving closer again. Dan knew what would happen next. Phil would tell him he wasn't worth it. That Phil was leaving him now.

"I- I," Dan burst into tears. He brought his knees up to his chest. He couldn't explain, he could barely breathe with how hard he was crying.

"It's okay, it's okay," Phil said, sitting close to Dan. He threaded his fingers through Dan's hair and kissed his forehead.

"You're fine," Phil murmured against Dan's skin, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I was thirteen," Dan said after he'd calmed down a bit, "I had no friends. Literally none. I felt completely worthless. I tried to slit my wrists, but my parents caught on. They got me therapy. It didn't help." Dan said, "Then... I started to watch your videos. You got me through my very worst day." Dan returned Phil's hug, "I would be dead if it weren't for you."

"Bear," Phil tried to talk, but he couldn't find the words.

"Thank you," Dan murmured the words Phil would've said, holding the other man close.

"I love you," Phil breathed against Dan's skin.

"You too," Dan said, tears spilling again. The thought of Phil knowing every aspect of Dan- and accepting it- made Dan want to cry and sing at the same time. Feelings were confusing.

They didn't talk for the rest of the day, just sat there, holding each other and refusing to let go. Phil kissed every single scar Dan had.

"You are beautiful," Phil said soothingly, running his fingers through Dan's hobbit hair.

"Thank you," For once, Dan believed it.


	3. Ship Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from a tumblr post so it is NOT MINE. The premise is that it's like Death Note, but instead of killing people, you'd write two names by each other and they'd fall in love. You can add details, but if you don't then it's just love at first sight.

Tyler kicked at the rain puddle as he made his way down the street. He stopped to see a notebook that was a bit dirty, but it looked nice. He was a reasonable human being, and didn't want it to go to waste- sue him. He picked it up and continued on his way.

.o0o.

"Heeeey," He said to the camera, "So, you'll never guess what I found! It's this notebook and it says _Ship Note_ on the front," Tyler burst into laughter, "What? Like, actually, what?" He looked at it, "Well, I guess there's only one way to figure out what it does."

He grabbed a pen and wrote two names by each other. He'd seen Death Note, and if he was correct, this would work out.

"Okay, I've written Joe Sugg and Caspar Lee," He winked at the camera, "I know y'all have been dying for something like that to happen." He laughed again at the ridiculousness of the video.

He considered not posting the video- the Jaspar bit may have seemed a bit intrusive- but he decided to post it anyway. What could go wrong?

.o0o.

As it turns out, _a hell of a lot of things could go wrong._

First of all, Jaspar was caught _kissing_ in a mall of all places.

Tyler gaped in shock at the notebook. He opened it and slowly, shakily, wrote _Dean Winchester_ and _Castiel_.

.o0o.

According to Tumblr, Destiel had become canon in less than twenty-four hours.

"Amazing," He gasped, opening the book and being quick to write _Harry Styles_ and _Louis Tomlinson_.

.o0o.

So... Larry was a thing. Tyler thought that maybe he should take a break, to keep the internet from crashing. He'd already done so much for his people, he couldn't think of one more thing he wanted to do.

Okay, maybe two or three. In a while.

He knew what true power felt like. He could emotionally ruin thousands of teenage girls or... y'know, maybe he didn't have as much power as originally intended.

.o0o.

A few days later, he decided to crash Tumblr again and wrote _John Watson_ and _Sherlock Holmes_.

.o0o.

With this power, Tyler did many good deeds to the world. His first mistake, however, was showing the notebook to Korey.

"So cool!" He said, looking at it, "And you wrote all these names exactly twenty four hours before the ship became canon?"

"Yeah," Tyler nodded, trusting Korey- who immediately took a pen and wrote _Tyler Oakley_ and _Troye Sivan_.

"Really?" Tyler groaned, "You little shit." Tyler snatched the notebook back.

"You'd have written it anyway," Korey rolled his eyes, "And anyway, I'm not allowed a bit of shipping of my own?"

"No," Tyler said, laughing a bit.

"Seriously, though," Korey said, "This could cause huge problems. Please get rid of it, Ty." He said soberly.

"Okay, I will," Tyler promised.

"I'd better not see that around or I will write your notp in it!" Korey threatened, stepping out.

 _Just one more before Troye takes up all the space in my brain,_ Tyler thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if it was necessary, anyway. Maybe they'd already fallen in love. But they still weren't canon, which was frustrating as hell.

 _Dan Howell_ and _Phil Lester_.

.o0o.

Tumblr and Twitter crashed again.


	4. Check Yes Juliet

"Hey, Dan," Phil smiled, tapping on Dan's window.

"Jesus- bloody- Phil!" Dan smiled back. Of course, seeing your crush outside your window at 1 in the morning was a bit of a shock (even after exchanging phone numbers and addresses), but Dan was so happy to see him.

"You dork. How long did it take you to get here?" Dan asked, sitting on the bench thing by his window.

"A few hours." Phil replied sheepishly.

"I thought we were going to meet up in a week!" Dan grinned. He was just so happy to see Phil here. The other man had certainly surprised him, but it was a pleasant surprise.

"I can't just show up uninvited?" Phil asked.

"I could've been naked," Dan pointed out, "Or away."

"We Skyped earlier!" Phil defended himself, "And if you were naked it might have been a treat- oy!" Phil said as Dan shoved him lightly.

"Can I come in?" Phil asked. Dan nodded. He hadn't told Phil about his crush- because that's not something you just tell people- so this night was probably going to get a bit awkward. They sat on Dan's bed, browsing the Internet together for a while.

"There's not a lot we can do without waking up mum and dad," Dan shrugged. Phil looked thoughtful.

"We could tell secrets," Phil suggested.

"Oh- okay," Dan didn't see why not. Phil might... proclaim his undying love for Dan... or something. Oh, give him a break, he was a soppy and hormonally challenged teenager.

"First one," Phil held up a finger, "I've always wanted a horse."

"You- you wanted a pony?" Dan chuckled. Phil shoved him lightly.

"Your turn." He said, smirking when Dan squirmed.

"There's not a lot that you don't know already- um- I'm bisexual?" Dan grimaced. That honestly came out of nowhere, but maybe Phil would come out? Again, wishful thinking, I know, but you have to account for the horny teenager inside of him and all teenagers. Everywhere.

"Cool. I'm pansexual." Phil grinned back. He held up two fingers, and Dan held up one. They talked for a long time about nothing and everything, into the morning. Phil wound up with his head on Dan's chest, and both were laying in Dan's bed. Phil still had the record for most secrets spilled.

"I- I have a crush on y- this guy." Dan said, out of nowhere. Phil glanced towards Dan's face.

"Really? What're they like?" Phil remained oblivious, thank God almighty.

"He's- he's a YouTuber." Dan started, "He's got a lovely channel and nice hair and oh my God he's got the bluest eyes ever," Dan thought maybe he was being excessive, but Phil listened attentively, "And he really likes lions and he..." Dan took a deep breath, "May or may not be in this room."

Great. Fucking great. _Way to go, Dan! Spill your biggest secret to your idol who is literally right. There._

"Oh." Phil moved from Dan's chest, "Well, I have a crush on this guy, too. He's got brown hair and he doesn't have a YouTube channel quite yet. I'm not sure he likes himself all that much. He Skypes with me all the time. He likes plushies, which is great because I love them too." Dan couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy towards this mysterious person, no matter how much they sounded exactly like him.

"And his name is Dan." Phil said, grinning. He reached forward and brought Dan into a kiss.

Dan was used to questioning his sexuality. A constant stream of _am I gay? Straight? Pansexual? Asexual?_ floated through his mind, but in that moment his thoughts stopped. Actually, all time did just that. Stopped.

The first rays of dawn were shining through his window.

"We should get some sleep." Phil said, bringing Dan in closer. Dan nodded in agreement, burying his face in Phil's chest.

"Night, Phil." Dan smiled, wrapping his arms around Phil's torso.

"It's morning, sweetheart." Dan's heart trilled at the nickname, and he was beaming as he fell asleep.

Although his parents were not pleased (putting this lightly) to see a strange-ish man in Dan's room, cuddling with their son, they were soon calm enough not to call the police. And, although highly skeptical, they let Phil stay.

And stay he did.


End file.
